The present invention relates to a low pressure audio warning device for tires and more particularly to an audio warning device that is activated when tire pressure drops below a preset value.
Tires on cars, trucks, trailers, motorcycles, motor coaches, all terrain vehicles, and most other types of vehicles all use tires filled or inflated with pressurized air. The air is held within the tires under pressure by the tire itself, such as with tubeless tires, or within inner tubes within the tires. The pressure varies depending on the tire, the size of the tire, the vehicle, the weight capacity, terrain, and other factors depending on its use. Many factors can and do affect the optimum pressure for tires.
Probably the most common use for tires is on cars and trucks on the highways throughout the United States and throughout the world. But, this invention can be used with any tire having pressurized air within the tire. One of the biggest problems with tires is the maintenance of the correct tire air pressure. High air pressure causes tire wear on the center of the tires. While low tire pressure attributes to wear on the outer edges of the tires. Both conditions, high and low pressure, can be dangerous. It leads too unusual tire wear, can cause control problems for the vehicle, and can limit the effective traction on the road surface. In addition, low and high pressure can lead to premature failure to the tire itself. Low tire pressure is typically the most prevalent problem. This invention addresses this problem by monitoring tire pressure and sounding an audio alarm when tire pressure reaches a predetermined low air pressure.
One type of tire is constructed from used tires. The outer thread surface of the used tires are ground to a uniform size and are treated with a thick covering having new treads. These types of tires are called recaps or retreads, in that the old tires are recovered or capped with the new treads. These are particularly popular within the trucking industry where there is a high quantity of tires used and the tires are relatively expensive. Generally, the recaps are somewhat cheaper than new tires and if cared for properly can last almost as long.
One major problem with recaps is that the treads or caps installed on the old tire core can be thrown off. The thrown tire treads, or gators as they are called, are left on the highway where they can cause major highway hazards, along with other blown tire parts. One reason why recaps are thrown off is attributed to inadequate tire pressure. Both high pressure and, more commonly and particularly, low pressure results in overheating, uneven wear, and uneven heating patterns. Overheating and uneven heating results in the recaps or treads separating from the tire core. Once separation begins, the centrifugal forces cause the treads to be thrown off the tire core. One way to help eliminate this problem is to monitor tire pressure on a frequent basis. Since tires are generally filled to the correct pressure, an over pressure is not much of a concern. Because there is pressurized air in tires, there is a tendency for air to leak out. This could be due to small cracks in the tires, rim seal leaks, weathering, defective tire valves and stems, punctures and dozens of other causes. Most drivers do not pay much attention, until it is very obvious that the tire pressure is low. This invention addresses this problem. This invention provides an audio alarm any time the tire pressure is below a preset level. It allows a driver or operator to easily tell when the tire pressure is low. The driver or operator does not have to take any affirmative actions to detect low pressure. The audio warning is easily detected when walking by the tires or side of the vehicle.
Additionally, low tire pressure in tires contributes to fuel costs. It is generally accepted that as tire pressure decreases, fuel usage increases. The lower tire pressure increases the rolling resistance between the tire and the road. Under inflation is one of the most significant factors in rolling resistance and loss of fuel economy. Maintaining tire pressure is the most important tire maintenance function. Cost per mile benefits will directly result from good tire pressure control. This invention provides an easy method of monitoring tire pressure with no affirmative action by the driver and results in good tire pressure control. Thus, there is a savings in both fuel cost by decreasing rolling resistance and in saving tire wear by the use of this invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device adapted to continuously monitor tire pressure. With the tire low pressure audio warning device of this invention it has been found that tire pressure can be monitored for low pressure on a continuous basis with no affirmative action on part of the driver or other individual. It is a substitute for frequently checking air with a tire gauge as recommended.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device constructed to provide an audio alarm whenever there is a low pressure condition. This feature makes it easy for a driver or other individual to detect low tire pressure and easily identify the tire.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device that can be adapted for virtually any tire to thereby substantially reduce the need for continuously monitoring tire pressure on most all tire. Typically, a tire low audio pressure warning device can be made to cover any and most tire pressure or range of tire pressures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device that may help prevent treads from recapped tires from being throwing off due to low pressure. Studies have indicated that one of the major causes for treads being thrown off truck tires is due to low pressure. This invention has the ability to reduce the incidents of treads being thrown off. The tire low pressure audio warning device of this invention continuously monitors tire pressure and provides an audio alarm easily detected by the drive when walking by the side of the vehicle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device that saves time for the driver and other individuals. The tire low pressure audio warning device of this invention is characterized by its ability to continuously monitor the tire pressure without any affirmative action by the driver or other individual. This saves time since the driver or others do not need to take the time to check each tire pressure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tire low pressure audio warning device that can possibly save lives. The basic tire low pressure audio warning device of this invention will make the highways safer by helping to eliminate thrown tire treads from recapped tires and to possibly reduce or eliminate accidents caused by under inflated tires.
Yet one more object of the tire low pressure warning device is to save money. Since low tire pressure can be easily monitored with no affirmative action time is saved. Once the alarm is sounded, the tires are easily filled to the correct air pressure. Since tires will be better maintained, the life of the tire can possibly be extended, to thereby save the expense of having to replace tires at a more frequent interval. Additionally, since low pressure is monitored there is less likelihood for traveling with low tires. This reduces the rolling resistance and provides for a greater fuel saving.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects of this invention there is provided a tire low pressure audio warning device and more particularly to a device that continuously monitors tire pressure and sounds an audio alarm when a low tire pressure condition exists.